


Enchanted

by clinomaniacy



Series: Kitsune AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Calling of slut, Degrading kink, Getting Together, Kitsune Miya Atsumu in heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Miya Osamu - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomaniacy/pseuds/clinomaniacy
Summary: There’s something about the way Atsumu fidgets when the television at the bar reports multiple Kitsune spotting within Hyogo prefecture and if Sakusa remembers it correctly, it’s Atsumu’s hometown.Sakusa thought that maybe it's Atsumu's fascination towards the said beings, little did he know that he's in for the greatest surprise of his life when he challenged Atsumu into coming with him to a trip.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kitsune AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 417





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever story I have ever published here in AO3. Do expect inaccurate depictions of Kitsune's heat as I'm not an expert in that field. Do pardon if there are any grammatical errors as English is my third language.

A sigh left Sakusa’s lips as he gripped his beer tighter in his hands. It’s not like Sakusa hates winning, he loves it, in fact. But every win would mean another compulsory attendance to a bar which would equate to him getting more exposed to people more than necessary. When he finally chose to let loose and focus his attention towards his surroundings, he never regretted it. Right by his left, sat a rather trembling Atsumu a few seats away from him. Sakusa found it weird, other than Atsumu’s acting quite strangely; he’s not socializing the way he’d normally be. 

Sakusa smirked. A chance to annoy his teammate sounds pleasant. So, he scooted over and sat right beside Atsumu. Feeling movement at his peripheral vision, Atsumu turned and faced Sakusa, eyes meeting his. Sakusa’s smirk widened. 

There’s something about the way Atsumu fidgets when the television at the bar reports multiple Kitsune spotting within Hyogo prefecture and if Sakusa remembers it correctly, it’s Atsumu’s hometown. Sakusa marvels at the way Atsumu bites his lip, a sign of nervousness, the way Atsumu bounces his knees up and down underneath the table, an attempt to calm his racing heartbeat down. 

“You okay?” If anything, the question may sound as if it were full of concern, but one look at Sakusa’s condescending smirk and it’s the complete opposite. He knows the answer, and yet chose to ask. Atsumu’s evident knowledge of this showed as the frown on his forehead deepens. 

“Yes.” Looking away, Atsumu managed to hold back the pat he wanted to give himself right at that moment when his voice wasn’t trembling at all.

Sakusa hums in response and went silent. Atsumu thought the interrogation was over but was immediately proven otherwise. Sakusa’s glowering above him, eyes trained on his futile attempts on calming himself down. It made him suck in a breath as he tried his hardest to breathe through his nose.

_Damn him. ___

____

__

\---

It was a week later when Meian, their captain, decided to host a game with two tickets to Taro Hot Springs, a famous hot spring in the Hyogo prefecture, as a prize. Hinata and Bokuto, as usual, jumped and shouted in glee; promising to form an alliance so they can share the prize. 

It was a game of knowledge, stock knowledge to be exact. Questions from their high school year lessons were brought up, giving Sakusa the advantage. He was a top student, after all. With Hinata and Bokuto slumping down with a shout of despair, Sakusa won.

He thought about giving it to Komori and his mom, or maybe to Hinata and Bokuto who seemed very devastated at the loss. But when his eyes met Atsumu’s, he settled with a plan. Striding in long steps towards the said man, he stood in front of Atsumu as the latter looked up at him from his sitting position by leaning two of his arms back to support his weight as Atsumu gave him a look of questioning.

“Go with me,” right off the bat, taking advantage of his straightforwardness, Sakusa proposed. Or more like forced.

If Atsumu’s wide eyes weren’t enough proof that his offer was indeed unexpected, the whole team went silent for a bit and before both Inunaki and Barnes went over him to ask whether if were still sane or out of his mind. Tomas and Meian even sat beside Atsumu to show him names of attorneys he can contact to write down his last will. 

Sakusa doesn’t blame them, though. He and Atsumu don’t particularly share a pleasant relationship; calling them friends would even be too much. If anything, pointless bickering and petty arguments would be their only communication.

_Sakusa would be lying if he were to say he didn’t cherish those moments. ___

____

____

“I… I think I’ll pass on the offer, Omi.”

“It wasn’t a question, either.”

“Hah?!”

“You scared, Miya?”

And surely enough, that did the trick as Sakusa drove through the country road with Atsumu seated on the passenger seat, muttering incoherent phrases with his forehead pressed against the window.

“What?” Sakusa wasn’t able to hold the question back when Atsumu doesn’t stop, “It’s too late to back out now, we’re only 10 minutes away.”

“Like hell ‘m backin’ out.” Atsumu bites back and for the first time since they’ve went off the road, looked at him.

“What is it, then?” 

Instead of receiving a proper response, he hears what almost sounds like both a whisper and a mumble. 

“What?” Sakusa asks harshly.

“I said it’s nothin’!” 

Sakusa was about to give an unpleasant comment on how Atsumu should just keep his voice in minimal but he kept it at his tongue when the sign of the hot springs caught his eye. “We’re here.” 

His announcement made Atsumu perk his head up in a suspicious manner. Sakusa chose to let it slide and instead looked for a parking space. Turning the ignition off, he turned to his side to look at a pale man. Concern crept up Sakusa’s insides but chose to ignore it and gave a loop sided smirk, instead. But before he could utter a string of teasing, the man in question spoke.

“Not a word.” Firm and final.

The man behind the wheel found yet another suspicious behavior. Deeming to see more, he shrugged and pulled the key out, motioning Atsumu to get off of the car and get their things inside the trunk. Sakusa went out first, inhaling the fresh scent of trees and absorbed the sight before him. It’s not every day that Sakusa gets to experience a travel away from the city for a short vacation. And it definitely took a while before Atsumu went out the car, slamming the door behind him with more force than needed.

Sakusa frowned, about to spit out profanities, but he was once again interrupted. But this time, it wasn’t Atsumu. 

“Oi, Atsumu!” A tall emotionless yet beautiful black-haired man with strands sticking out both sides of his face, went jogging to them, his traditional kimono flying along the wind. It didn’t slip Sakusa the way the man’s yellow hues shone beneath two fine slits decorated with sharp eyeliner.

Ah! He knows this man. It’s Atsumu’s previous teammate, Suna Rintarou. In the corner of his eyes, he saw that instead of waving back, a grimace filled Atsumu’s expression. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, right?” Suna asks when he finally got to them, gripping the pink thing that seemed like a chuupet with his right hand.

“Yes. Suna Rintarou?” Sakusa inquired as he shifted his weight on to his right foot.

“I’m honored, you know me,” the man held his left hand against his chest in a faux attempt of showing gratitude.

“Who’d forget ya and yer one hell of a twisty hip?” Atsumu chimed in as he rolled his eyes and stomped like a little child deprived of a lollipop towards the opened trunk of the car.

“That brat,” Suna sighed, “How can you hold so long with him?”

“I can’t.”

“Pft, I knew it,” stifling a laugh, Suna cocked his head to the side as he not-so-discreetly studied Sakusa’s face and body.

Sakusa can’t help but squirm. The intensity of the former middle blocker’s eyes just seemed to bore a hole within him, as if looking through his soul. Sakusa clears his throat.

“May I ask what you may be doing here?” An endeavor of desperate need to halt the scrutinizing stare before Suna will really be able to read his mind and intentions.

“Ah, did Atsumu not mention? I own the place,” Suna casually said as he brought the now dripping and confirmed chuupet into his mouth and sucked. Sakusa still in bewilderment, was about to open his mouth to form another question.

“Omi! Get yer things ‘fore I close the trunk!” With a grunt, Sakusa excuses himself and turned on his heels before approaching the frowning Atsumu with his arms folded in front of his chest. Muscles flexed beneath the poor stretch of the fabric, deliciously clinging to every skin and elaborately emphasized each and every movement underneath. Sakusa had to tear his eyes away with a cough he forced out.

Shoving Atsumu out of the way, he grabbed his own set of bags and headed towards Suna. After a few discussions and an extra payment, they settled on a secluded cottage away from the rest with its own hot spring bath. They had to walk at least 15 minutes from the reception area to get to the said cottage. The inn is nothing but both fancy and demure. With its elegant interior and welcoming exterior, they both silently agreed that it was worth the price. Sakusa will have to ask Suna about who the architect is.

Slipping through the end of the room, there stands a two set of tall sliding doors. Without saying anything, Atsumu held the other door and Sakusa did the same. They pulled and what welcomes them is the sight to behold. The purple, pink, and orange lights of the sky and sun setting on the horizon perfectly illuminates and reflects against the steaming hot spring bath just a few steps below them. 

Atsumu stood in awe as he indulged the sight before him, and as if on instinct, he looked beside him and never lamented. The colors mixed with the faint residues of the light of the sun, perfectly fitted Sakusa’s features. Just like a soft kindle of a fire, they bent and slotted within Sakusa’s own curls. Atsumu had to stop the urge to run his hands through those raven set of locks. 

Feeling the set of golden eyes fixating on him, Sakusa faced his left and met Atsumu’s own. With wide eyes, Atsumu chose to turn away and focus on the way the water ran down the bamboo and into the bath, instead. Though, the faint tint of pink in his cheeks never escaped Sakusa.

\--- 

A blissful sigh can be heard as Sakusa leaned against the rock all the while sinking deeper into the hot comfort of the water. The same contented noises can be heard from Atsumu as he was only two arms away. 

“I forgot to ask,” Sakusa spoke the moment he became comfortable, “Is that why you were so antsy because Suna-san owns this place?”

In a whip, Sakusa could see by his peripheral vision the way Atsumu turned his head to face him. Scrunching his nose as he imagined the strain on the neck that must’ve felt. 

_No. ___

____

____

Atsumu wanted to answer, yet he remained silent. And Sakusa took it as a yes.

“Have you heard about the news of Kitsune spotting within this particular area?” Almost forgetting the main reason and goal Sakusa had, he started talking again.

“Y-yes.” Atsumu stutters.

“Hm, you know why I brought you here with me?”

“Surely not.”

“Because you seem fascinated towards them,” and with that, Atsumu twists his body in a sudden motion and faced Sakusa fully.

“No, not at all.” 

“Really? Does the labored breathing, stammering lips, shaking knees and legs mean nothing whenever the talk about them comes up?”

Atsumu stilled for half a second, then smirked when something dawned upon him. 

“Never thought ya were payin’ that much attention ta me, Omi-Omi.”

Instead of profusely blushing, Sakusa faced him with a smirk matching his own. Much to Atsumu’s dismay.

“And what if I really were?” Sakusa challenges as he drawled closer.

“W‒” a witty comeback got stuck within Atsumu’s throat when a familiar yet appalling feeling hit him right in the abdomen.

_Shit. ___

____

____

Sakusa’s eyes widened when water came splashing the moment Atsumu stood up in abruption. Excusing himself with the heat coming up to him and that he’s getting dizzy, grabbing his towel by the small bench and hurriedly made his way out the bath and up to their room. 

Despite the doubt, Sakusa shrugged his shoulders, opting to relax and to sink in the pleasant feeling the bath gives. He wouldn’t even be in a haste of standing up and reaching for his own towel with worry if it weren’t for the very loud thud coming from inside the cottage, a signal that something may have fallen. 

_Or someone. ___

____

____

Sakusa doesn’t know if he should feel relief as it is not his bag (full of sanitizing accoutrements) that has fallen over or should he feel perturbed to see Atsumu lying face down on the floor. He settles for the latter.

“Atsumu?” He called out warily when the man remained in position. 

Frightened that the man may have died, Sakusa leaned in to reach his hand to shake Atsumu into consciousness. What surprised him was that Atsumu is alive and kicking, except that he’s _growling _and is definitely going _feral.___

_____ _

_____ _

Sakusa stepped away as fast as he had leaned in, making safe distance between him and the unidentified man on the floor. Sakusa watched in both morphed enchantment and recoiling fear as ears that what seemed like a dog’s started growing above Atsumu’s head. The man groaned on the floor as he rolled into a tight ball, hugging his knees when a tail started making its way out from the small of Atsumu’s back. 

A soft looking tail that started rusty red and ended with white fur along with twitching ears that are just the same shade of Atsumu’s hair made Sakusa’s knees buckle. Maybe from panic and horror, or maybe as the realization shone. 

Atsumu wasn’t just simply fascinated towards Kitsunes, he actually was one. Not a dog, nor a cat, but a supernatural creature. 

_He looks gorgeous. ___

____

____

A guttural groan from Atsumu snapped Sakusa out his train of thoughts. He watched as the man curled impossibly deeper into himself before looking up at Sakusa.

“ _Omiii, _” an elongated call that almost sounded like a breathless moan coaxed Sakusa into crawling closer.__

____

____

When he was at arm’s reach, Atsumu never doubted and jumped onto Sakusa’s lap; hugging his waist tight as he buried his face deep into the shocked man’s hips. Right at this moment, just by the breaching of his own personal safe space, Sakusa should’ve pushed Atsumu off in repelling disgust—it’s just that, he didn’t. Instead, he brought his hand towards mop of blonde hair lying on his lap. 

“Hush,” Sakusa’s never been good in comforting, he knows this and yet, he still felt the urge and the need to shush Atsumu’s whimpers. With a light stroke of his hands, he gently patted Atsumu’s head. Deliberately stroking along his ears to feel both the softness of it and the shiver it left Atsumu to shake. 

“H-help,” Atsumu broke out in stutters as he held much tighter. 

“I’m sure Suna-san knows of this, yes? I’ll go get him,” Sakusa assures as he made the effort of standing up with a man full of muscles clutching on his lap.

“No! No, no, no, no,” Atsumu almost cried out, voice raw with tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked up at Sakusa, “D-don’t leave, p-please.”

When Sakusa doesn’t answer, Atsumu repeats the action. But this time, by burying his face dangerously close to Sakusa’s member. 

“I… need… I need y-ya,” a pathetic attempt of forming a coherent sentence, “Omiii.”

Instead of answering the sniffling Atsumu, he ran his eyes on Atsumu’s bare back until it reached the man’s tail. Wagging and desperately swishing around, and it were then that Sakusa notices it. There’s liquid trailing down the back of Atsumu’s thighs.

_Wait, liquid? ___

____

____

Then, it clicked. It’s January, the foxes’ mating season. The thought made Sakusa involuntarily shift and swallow, Astumu’s going into heat. Currently in heat.

“Omiii,” Atsumu purrs once again, “H-help… m-me.”

“O-of course,” Sakusa’s voice cracks, “What should I do?”

“M-my back,” Atsumu shuffles.

“What’s with it?”

“I-itchyyy, n-need yaaaa.”

Sakusa isn’t that much of a blockhead to not understand what Atsumu means. Well, yes, he may be too much of a volleyball enthusiast but that’s beside the point. He hooks his index finger just beneath Atsumu’s chin and lifts his head up. Swiping the quivering bottom lip with his thumb, he whispers.

“What do you say?”

“P…p-please, O-Omiii.”

There’s a second of silence and doubt as he’s well aware of the fact that he may just be taking advantage of Atsumu’s current situation and that the possibility of Atsumu hating and despising him right when his heat comes down is never zero, but the plea was his last and final straw as something snaps in him. He leaned in, hungrily capturing Atsumu’s lips in a fiery kiss. 

_Everything be damned. ___

____

____

After months of pining, with barely anything to hold him back, Sakusa gave in. Letting all of his frustrations out and finally, even with the knowledge of this just being a fleeting ideal, he claimed Atsumu― clinging onto the moment that’s filled with synthetic perpetual as its aesthetic. The kiss was nothing but sloppy and desperate, teeth clashing and tongues dancing to a rhythm. When Sakusa’s tongue caught Atsumu’s own, he instantaneously sucked on it as inhibitions flew right out the window when Atsumu moaned in his mouth. 

“Shit,” Sakusa hissed just beneath his breath when Atsumu broke the kiss and mouthed his hardening dick right above the flimsy towel that’s wrapped around his hips.

Another groan left his mouth the moment Atsumu tears his towel away with his teeth and feasted like the animal he is with his leaking dick.

“Look at you suck with earnest,” Sakusa breathed out as he brushed the hair away from Atsumu’s eyes, “Such a slut for my cock.”

Atsumu moaned at this, sending vibrations down Sakusa, earning another set of groans from him. He lapped at the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on the pre-come leaking from it, drinking it like it’s his last meal. He lowered his mouth deeper into Sakusa, swallowing him whole down his throat as he buried his nose within the hair at the base. Deliciously choking with it when Sakusa’s hip thrusts upward and into his mouth. It ripped another moan from him as he relaxed his jaw to let Sakusa fuck his mouth pliantly. 

Sakusa felt heavy on his tongue, gliding and sliding in and out of his throat. He felt blissful; hell did he not want this. He savored the salty yet sweet taste of Sakusa as more cum dribbled from his slit down to Atsumu’s waiting mouth.

He moaned and gagged around Sakusa’s length as the man’s thrusts became frantic, focused in chasing his own release with no regard to Atsumu’s own. The thought made Atsumu squirm; he’s reduced to nothing but a personal cock-sleeve for Sakusa to use. 

_And he loved it. ___

____

____

“Fuck,” a breathy groan, almost situated into a moan slipped past through Sakusa’s lips as Atsumu felt hold liquid ran down his throat. He willingly drank each and every drop of it, sucking Sakusa dry. 

He separated from Sakusa with a lewd pop as he licked and sucked Sakusa’s balls together with his hands pumping and riding Sakusa through is orgasm. Another set of profanities, groans, and hisses were made and heard.

“You like sucking me that much, huh?” Growling, Sakusa drawled, “What a cock-slut you are.”

“Omiii.”

Taking advantage of his two set of long arms, he reached over for Atsumu’s legs and flipped him over. Atsumu is now lying of his chest, with his thighs open wide straddling Sakusa’s lap. The sudden action and change in position made Atsumu gasp audibly as his own erection kept on brushing against Sakusa’s legs.

“Move your tail away, Miya,” Sakusa commanded when Atsumu’s shivering tail kept blocking the sight he’s been looking for.

With sheer obedience and slow movement, Atsumu wagged his tail away. Settling in a standing position, instead. And Sakusa had never gotten this hard again right after a mind-blowing release. What greeted him made him salivate in an embarrassing pursuit of perception. Just like a woman, Atsumu is _dripping _wet with self-lubrication down his thighs. Atsumu must’ve felt his searing stare as he desperately shuffled again, clutching his fingers tighter in Sakusa’s towel that’s currently pressed up against his nose.__

____

____

Sakusa traced his fingers up from Atsumu’s calf down to a pestilent area just a few centimeters away from Atsumu’s gaping, twitching, and dripping hole. With goose bumps trailing behind his finger’s wake, another breathy moan was released by Atsumu.

“O-Omiii, Omiiiiii.”

“Yes? What is it?” Sakusa casually asked and without further concordance, he slipped two fingers right down Atsumu.

“Ah! Omi!” Atsumu’s back arched beautifully as his tail became visibly stiffer.

Are they just as sensitive as how Atsumu is? He’s here to find out, after all. He gripped the base of Atsumu’s tail, and pumped along the rhythm of his fingers inside Atsumu.

“Ah! Nngghh, O-Omiii. Haaa‒ ah!” Atsumu’s practically screaming from pleasure this time, helplessly humping his hips to seek the friction his cock is looking for. Susceptibly squirming, doubting whether he should get away or bask in the stimulation. 

And as if the assault on both isn’t even near enough, Sakusa leaned his chest against Atsumu’s back and bit _hard _on Atsumu’s perked up ears, successfully wringing the high-pitched voice out of Atsumu’s throat.__

____

____

“Yeah, just like that,” Sakusa cooed and blew air into Atsumu’s ear, nibbling on it afterwards, “Scream just like how the bitch you are, let people hear the proof that you’re mine and mine alone.”

Atsumu could only clamp down on Sakusa’s finger and let out a series of moans he didn’t even knew he’s capable of making, desperately rutting his hips as he continued weeping for Sakusa’s mercy.

“E-enough… Ah! Omiii, t-that’s‒ nngghh, enough! Ah!” Frail and weak from all of the pleasure he’s receiving at the same time, Atsumu gave a statement that’s an excuse for a sentence. 

Sakusa once again flipped Atsumu over and made him lie on his back, legs spread just for him to devour with a quivering hard and leaking cock lying against his set of abs. And oh, boy, did it fuel Sakusa’s desire. With a sharp snap of his hips accompanied by a loud slap, Sakusa bottomed out down to the base. 

Atsumu laid there yielding to whatever Sakusa wants to do to him. He takes, and takes, and _takes. _Even he isn’t sure anymore on who’s the beast and who’s not as Sakusa’s hips drove into him in an animalistic pace, lips latched on the crook of his neck; biting and sucking with his right hand pumping his tail, his left tweaking his nipple.__

____

____

The two of them swallowed each other’s moans as their lips slotted once more, tongues fighting for dominance, quenching their thirst, and marking every territory. Sakusa broke the kiss and opted for Atsumu’s very sensitive ears. 

Calling Atsumu delirious would be an understatement. The pleasure is overwhelming― Sakusa’s hard and long length reaching deep inside him, perfectly hitting his prostate with each thrust, his own leaking dick getting rubbed between their stomach, Sakusa pleasuring both his tail and ears. Atsumu is writhing in pleasure. Drowning willingly in it as he felt his own high starting to creep in. 

“Ahhh! O-Omii, c… cumming! Nngghh,” with very little strength and sanity he had, Atsumu tried forming words as he informed Sakusa.

“Go on. Come for me untouched, Atsumu.”

It was then at the drop of Miya that Atsumu’s vision became white and clouded. Ears ringing as he reached his climax with intensity. His mouth falling agape, tongue sticking out, heavy and shaky breathing. Despite the whimpers and cries of Atsumu, Sakusa never stopped thrusting. Never even giving Atsumu a second to breathe, over-stimulating him. 

“Omi! C-can’t! Nooo… no m-more‒ ah!” The pleasure has reached past too much. Atsumu’s eyes are rolling at the back of his head, head getting much lighter at each and passing second. Hands and arms failing to push Sakusa off, having no other choice but to accept, open his legs wider, and lay there inelastic. 

Sakusa was unforgiving, snapping his hips and thrusting in such a fast momentum that Atsumu is falling short to keep up. Lewd squelching sounds filling up the room, along with the slapping of their skin. But above all, the walls are echoing Atsumu’s wails. A combination of both a scream and a moan, having no line in between. 

And then again, the same thought when Sakusa was fucking down his throat came crossing his mind again. Sakusa, between his thighs, face buried in his neck as he sucked hickeys, purple, and bruises alike, leaving bite marks similar to that of an animal. Sakusa is using his hole, isn’t even paying him no mind as he shook in overstimulation. Sakusa is once again using him for his own satisfaction.

_Driving Atsumu back to the edge again. ___

____

____

Clawing at the expanse of Sakusa’s back, the pleasure morphed into pain and pain morphed into pleasure. Confusion washed over him when even his own release came knocking. When Sakusa left his neck full of marks, the man towering him looked straight into his eyes. Atsumu gasped.

Despite the unrelenting slapping of Sakusa’s hips into his own, the man’s eyes are nothing but passionate. Butterflies started creeping up his stomach when his clouded mind and vision started clearing for a bit, even with Sakusa’s mouth hanging open, groans and moans flying correspondent with profanities slipping here and there, Sakusa looked ethereal. Even with sweat dripping down his forehead, Atsumu found him beautiful. 

And when Sakusa opened his eyes once again, he wasn’t able to stop himself from tugging at the man’s nape and forced him down to meet his mouth. This time, the kiss isn’t desperate or merciless. It was soft, slow, and endearing. But quickly came to a halt when Atsumu broke their kiss with a shout.

“C-cumming! O-Omiii, c… cumming!” Sakusa growled when Atsumu tightened, his hot walls full of spasms as he clung onto Sakusa. 

Sakusa’s thrusts came off of rhythm when he felt he’ll be following suit.

“Together,” he managed to break out between his own hisses.

True to his words, the two came at the same time. Atsumu, with a shout is pooling on his stomach and Sakusa, with a moan is filling his insides. It was also then that they realized that Sakusa wasn’t wearing any condom and was fucking him raw. They couldn’t care less, though, too focused on coming down their high. 

Just minutes later, and Atsumu is tightening again. Sakusa whipped his head up and stared at the blushing man who’s currently avoiding his eyes. A smirk tugged at Sakusa’s lips.

“You want to go again?” Sakusa asked, getting impossibly half hard just by that.

“Omiii,” Atsumu moaned at the feeling, wrapping his thighs around Sakusa’s waist when he felt the man prompting to pull out, “Don’t!”

“Huh,” a shit-eating grin has now replaced Sakusa’s small smirk of his own, if it weren’t for the situation they currently are in, Atsumu would’ve punched the hell out of that smile. In experimentation, Sakusa rolled his hips and grinded into Atsumu, “Don’t what, Atsumu?”

Atsumu groaned, already knowing where this will lead but answered, nonetheless, “Don’t pull out.”

“And why’s that?” Another roll of the hips.

“So,” Atsumu hesitates, “So… so the cum won’t spill out.”

With a grunt, Sakusa plunges back into Atsumu’s mouth. Claiming what’s falsely his at the moment. Sakusa had already expected for this to be a long night, and never did his senses proved him wrong.

\---

Sakusa frowned as sunlight hits his closed lids, making him stir and realize that’s something heavy is lying on his chest. He looks down to see the familiar hair of the man he wrecked and loves. Sakusa can’t help but smile, bringing his hands up to caress the man’s blonde hair that went under so many bleaching processes and yet remained soft to the touch. 

Atsumu woke up to this, long slender fingers is carding through his hair. He turned his head to his left to face the owner of these. A smile tugged his lips when he saw the man smiling, as well. It was soft to the feeling, completely ironic on how they rutted last night like bunnies in heat. Except that he actually was in heat, but he shove that thought down the drain. 

“Good morning,” Sakusa greeted.

“G’morning,” with his eyes widening on how rough and raw his voice is, it made Sakusa chuckle.

“You had your throat full, what were you expecting?”

“Omi!” With face as red as a tomato, he slapped Sakusa on the chest. Just hard enough to induce his embarrassment. Sakusa chuckled once more, and Atsumu never wanted to record a man laughing just as how he felt the need to now. 

“Are you feeling better? Your ears and tail are gone now.”

“Mhm,” Atsumu hummed, examining his own body for confirmation, “’Xcept for the pain in my hips, I think I’m quite well.”

“We only stopped at the crack of dawn, that’ll go without saying.”

And oh, did Atsumu wanted the confidence of saying stuff like that without even blushing for a bit. He settled for rolling his eyes and nestled his face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck.

“Got questions, Omi-Omi?” It was only fair, yes. Not only did he felt like he forced Sakusa into helping him go through his heat, but also inconvenienced him in more ways than one. His self-decapitating thoughts halted as an arm slid through waist, finding comfort and pulling him closer.

“Was that why you looked like you didn’t want to come? Because you know your heat is coming?”

“Yup,” wasn’t the question he’s expecting, Atsumu answered, still. Popping the ‘p’. 

“Are Osamu and Suna a kitsune, too?”

“Yeah,” burying his face much deeper into Sakusa’s scent.

Sakusa had a lot of questions to ask, he was skeptical. Confusion creeping in as he‒

“Miya,” Sakusa called when Atsumu started placing lazy chaste kisses into his neck.

“What happened to callin’ me by my name, Omi?” Atsumu looked up at him, eyes meeting his.

The longer he looked into the setter’s own set of golden irises, the deeper he felt himself falling. With the sunlight slipping through the window, faint ignite similar to that of a candle came from it, decorating Atsumu’s other half of his face. Atsumu looked like a celestial being, domestic in a way of waking up beside the man he adores. Atsumu looked fitting like this, right by his side, with a smile on his lips, and a soft feeling radiating from his eyes.

“I like you,” without thinking, Sakusa had blurted out. It was too late to take it back when Atsumu’s wide eyes met his. Still in the middle of coming up with an excuse to brush what he had just confessed, Atsumu leaned into his space and kissed him.

Sakusa was stunned, but not for more than a second as he kissed Atsumu back. It was just like the kiss they shared last night, passionate and fond. It was slow as they savored the kiss, taking their time. When Atsumu broke away, Sakusa’s already looking for more, but was stopped in his tracks when Atsumu spoke.

“I like ya, too, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said, looking down as he fiddled with Sakusa’s fingers, “Been months now, actually.”

Sakusa didn’t know what to say nor how he should react, they feel the same. It’s also been months for Atsumu‒ _wait. ___

____

____

“Months?”

“Yeah, ever since ya walked through the gym’s door ta tryout.”

“You dumbass,” Sakusa insulted in exasperation as he leaned in again for another kiss, a shorter one this time, “Let’s date.”

“What?”

“You heard me right, let’s date.”

“You? THE Sakusa Kiyoomi is asking ME to date him?”

“Yes, now agree.”

“‘M not dreamin’, ain’t I?” 

Sakusa’s furrowed brows were enough for an answer.

“Of course! God, yes!” Atsumu shouted, sitting up and smiling from ear to ear. The widest and the most genuine smile Sakusa had seen from him, “That means you’re my boyfriend, right?”

“Yes,” Sakusa chuckled, “And that means you’re mine, too.”

\---

Slipping through the front desk to return the key to meet Suna’s knowing stare and smile, Sakusa’s lips formed a thin line.

_The bastard knew. ___

____

____

Sakusa wanted to ask Suna why he didn’t warn Sakusa or why he didn’t even bother stopping Atsumu from going to this trip. Though, Sakusa felt no remorse.

“Thank you,” He settles for gratitude, instead. After all, if Suna were to do any of those, he wouldn’t be able to officially call Atsumu his.

“Stay strong,” with an aware smirk and a dismissive wave of his hand, Suna turned around to help the old lady asking for directions. Sakusa was left huffing with amusement as he walked towards the car where Atsumu is waiting.

\---

Buildings were already in sight when a particular song started playing in the stereo. Atsumu rubbed his thumb on the back of Sakusa’s own when he tightened the grip on it. Atsumu was opposing of it at first, but was convinced that Sakusa is skillful enough to drive with one hand. 

_Your eyes whispered “have we met?”  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. ___

_____ _

____

“Never knew ya were this clingly, Omi~” Atsumu teased as he chuckled.

“Would you prefer for me to let go, then?”

_The playful conversation starts,  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. ___

_____ _

_____ _

“I wasn’t sayin’ it like that!” Atsumu sounded desperate, but he couldn’t care less anymore.

“Just admit that you love me this way, Atsumu.”

“ _And it was enchanting to meet you _,” giving up on the teasing he started himself as it seemed like he was losing already, Atsumu sang along with a smile.__

____

____

“ _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _,” matching Atsumu’s grin, Sakusa unconsciously went along with it, too.__

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that there are anything that I should improve with, I would love to read and know about them~


End file.
